Golden's Storm
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: Golden Freddy, after helping Foxy revive from his short term sacrifice, has awaken sadness with a young girl. But when the young girl's mother is friends with Mike Schmidt, problems occur. Then, the girl is stuck in the pizzeria after hours, the day a massive hurricane comes. /I PROMISE YOU, NO MORE SHIPPINGS IN THIS STORY. ONLY FOXY X MIKE. XD/ T For Gore and Strong Language.


**Finally, the new story! If any questions, please don't hesitate to ask~ Oh I got a question on the other story, my Deviantart is sonicexpertfan10~ Thanks~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Golden's POV:<span>

_**Help her...**_

"What was that?"

I looked around, nothing being in the backstage. It made me wonder why I heard that whispering voice..Chiming through my gold ears.

Getting up, I walked to the door (More like limp to the door). Slowly turning the knob, I pushed forward to see a dead body laying there. "W-What's this?" My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the pizzeria. Then.. .Stared. Oh..How long I stared..

The body was gruesome, cuts and bruises glued to it, with blood and pus flowing from it.

"F-FOxY?" I asked, glitching out.

I placed a metallic paw on the corpse. Light filled the room and covered the dead Foxy with gold. Nodding, I left the room. Walking away.

* * *

><p>I peeked around the corner, to see if the dead Fox was there still. <em>No.<em>

He's gone, he must of-

Rattling back and forth was heard, coming from the office.

Dashing over to the door, I stood there. "Tsk tsk. Don't thank me for saving you? Hmpf."

_HELP!_

W-What?

I ran to the kitchen, where the noise came from. _Nothing.. My imagination..Fooled me again._

* * *

><p>The sun rose again, my eyes flashed. Time for those guys to get the fame again.<p>

Hours after the place was closed again, I heard crying as the lights shut off, indicating closing time. Limping to the sound I saw a tiny girl, with pale skin and puffy hair. She looked up, her light brown eyes were filled with glimmering tears.

"P-please.. Don't eat me..."

Staring at the little girl for a long time, I felt emotions I haven't felt in awhile. **Sadness.**

I went closer, making her silence her crying with coughs. "WhY Arree yOU hereee?" I tried saying without glitching out, but it failed horribly.

She opened her mouth, a tiny high pitched voice spoke, "I was still here, trying to find Mommy and **Alyssa. **I-I don't know where they went! But as soon as I went back to the main stage..The place was closed down. They don't care about me anymore.."

"DOn'T sAy...That..." I pet her hair lightly, making sure not to hurt her. "They must of been worried sick. I'll take care of you until tomorrow."

The frown on her face was now a cute smile. She grabbed me, hugging me.

_**Mom? Am I different? Because.. I can't see well?  
><strong>__**No sweetie.. You're my little bear.  
><strong>**What if everyone hates me at school?...**_** (Sobbing.)  
><strong>**Sh..Mommy loves you how you are... (She hugged me.)**

"She can't love me anymore." Said I to the little girl. "I'm different. A Golden freak."

"You look nice to me! Mr...?"

"F-Fazbear."

She took my metal paw, smiling up at me. "C'mon, let's go play some games!" She tapped my shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

* * *

><p>I shown her a smile, it has been a fun night yesterday...But she has to get to her parents.<p>

_Diing_!

Opening time was now here, and I saw two young females run into the room. "Danielle!? Are you here?"

_She has two moms?_

"Mommy! Alyssa!" Danielle ran to her two mothers, smiling widely. I hid, to make sure I was not seen. "Mom! There was a yellow bear with me! He played with me last night!"

Her mother exchanged a happy glance at Alyssa, "That's wonderful dear!"

Danielle turned around, "He's right... Where'd he go?! He was right there!"

"Come, lets go. I need to go see Mike." Alyssa said, sounding curious.

Danielle's mother was named Danielle too, but she preferred Dani.

Dani looked at Alyssa, "That guy is insane though. You used to hang out with him.. Right?"

Alyssa nodded. "He's not insane.. He's just.. Has a mental mind that no other person has except the people that have 1 percent of their sanity."

Everyone stared at her.

"Lets just go." She walked away, holding Danielle's hand.

I peeked out, smiling at Danielle, and put my paw to my mouth, telling her to be quiet. As I did that, she did the same back to me. "...Good girl..."

And that is when I felt appreciated...

00000

_Danielle's POV:_

I sat on my bed, looking out the window as an older man stepped out of his car and into out house. Downstairs I heard Alyssa and Mike talking.

"Mike! You have something to explain! Is there a golden bear in that pizzeria?! It's only Freddy isn't it?"

He shrugged, pulling out his fingers to count with. "Foxy. Bonnie. Freddy. Chica. Only four that I know of. Maybe it was Chica."

She grabbed his collar. "My daughter said a gold **bear!**"

"Uuhh... Hallucination. She's crazy. Like you Alyssa!" He made a weak smile.

...

Then Mike was kicked out of the house.

"Hey! Maybe it's an illusion!"

"Don't call my daughter crazy!" then with those words, she slammed the door.


End file.
